Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Spezial-Kapitel 7
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Catarina – Das Ende vom Lied Nach dem Tod Bergans in Bur-Omisace hat Catarina endlich ihren Lebensweg gefunden. Wurde auch wirklich mal Zeit. Sprecht sie also ein letztes Mal am Muzzur-Bazar in Rabanastre an, damit sie aufbricht… aber hey! Unsere Belohnung! Tja, jetzt müsst ihr Catarina irgendwo in der Stadt wiederfinden – wo sie sich aufhält und welche Belohnung ihr erhaltet, hängt dabei davon ab, welche Antworten ihr dem Häschen während des Spiels so gegeben habt. Seid ihr an dieser Stelle meinem Walkthrough gefolgt, findet ihr sie im Hauptquartier des Centurio-Clans, dem sie inzwischen als Kämpferin beigetreten ist, um ihrer Schwester Caroline (Jawohl, DIE Caroline, die im ersten Stock bei Montblanc herumsteht!) nachzueifern. Sprecht sie an, und ihr erhaltet als Dank für eure Ratschläge ein Platinschwert. Das Schwert ist die beste Belohnung, die diese Sidequest ausspucken kann. Wenn ihr Catarina aber andere Antworten gegeben habt als von mir im Walkthrough vorgeschlagen, könnt ihr folgendes erhalten: Ein Geheimnis in der Westwüste Vielleicht wart ihr ja irgendwann einmal während einer Erkundungstour im Drachenhort, einem kleinen Gebiet im Nordosten der Westwüste Dalmascas, das diese mit der Ostwüste verbindet – oder verbinden würde, wäre da nicht dieser undurchdringliche Sandsturm. Nun aber ist es endlich an der Zeit, ihn zu durchdringen und sein Geheimnis zu erfahren das klingt ja alles so viel mysteriöser, als es am Ende ist. Am Westtor in Rabanastre findet ihr einen Bangaa namens Rimzat, der im Namen der Forschung aus Archadia angereist ist und auch hinter das Geheimnis um den Sandsturm kommen will, doch braucht er dafür Hilfe. Freundlich wie ihr seid, bietet ihr ihm diese auch an, worauf er euch bittet, mit einem Mann am Springbrunnen auf dem Platz an den Toren zu reden. Dieser scheint irgendwas zu wissen, will es Rimzat gegenüber aber nicht preisgeben, weil der ein Archadianer ist… Sprecht dann mit Kai’Ze, der auf der Westseite besagten Springbrunnens sitzt und von einer Möglichkeit erzählt, den Drachenhort zu betreten. Leider ist sein Gedächtnis offenbar nicht so toll, weshalb er euch zu seinem Kumpel Norton schickt, der in der Unterstadt nahe des Speichers, wo es zur Garamseys-Kanalisation langgeht, rumlungert. Der erzählt euch nun vom Windkompass, mit dem man sich einen Weg durch den Sturm bahnen kann. Klingt großartig! Jedoch haben Norton und Kai’Ze den Kompass in zwei Hälften geteilt, und Norton hat seine Hälfte in der Westwüste unter einen Kaktus versteckt ._. Geht also in die Westwüste und betretet die Sonnenverbrannte Erde im Süden. Von dort aus könnt ihr im Nordwesten einen abgetrennten Bereich der Sandenen Muster erreichen, wo ihr unter einem der kugelrunden Kakteen Windringe findet. Kehrt damit zum Westtor zurück, wo sich Kai’Ze und Norton inzwischen zu Rimzat gesellt haben. Sprecht einen der drei an und zeigt die Windringe vor, worauf Kai’Ze sich wieder an den Windkompass erinnert und Norton ihn für euch zusammenbaut. Dann könnte Rimzat also endlich herausfinden, was hinter dem Sandsturm steckt – wenn es ihn denn noch interessieren würde, denn seine Vorgesetzten haben ihn inzwischen suspendiert, weil er zu lahmarschig war o.O Egal, wir haben jetzt den Kompass, und sicher wollt ihr doch auch hinter das Geheimnis kommen, oder? Also, bewegt eure vier Buchstaben zum Drachenhort, den ihr über die Ostwüste übrigens schneller erreichen könnt als über die Westwüste ;-) Tja, und siehe da: es ist ein Drache, der hier den ganzen Wind macht! …und euch so nebenbei angreift. Mit dem Erddrachen verschwindet auch der Sandsturm, sodass ihr den Drachenhort in Zukunft ohne Probleme passieren könnt – wenn ihr das denn wollt. Übrigens sinkt durch euren Sieg auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in der Westwüste allgemein ein Sandsturm tobt. Wollt ihr nun aber einen haben (beispielsweise, um einen Gnom zu treffen), solltet ihr während der Regenzeit in der Giza-Ebene zwischen dieser und der Westwüste pendeln. Mob-Aufträge Es wird mal wieder Zeit für ein paar Mobs! Holt euch also die Aufträge Vorpal-Kaninchen, Seelenbrenner und Athmos von einem Anschlagbrett ab, außerdem winkt Montblanc mit der Gilkröte. Vorpal-Kaninchen Die Auftraggeberin für das Vorpal-Kaninchen ist Nephilia, eine junge Viera, die sich am Platz der Seelenbäume im Dorf Elt aufhält. Sie berichtet von der angehenden Schamanin Aleutia, die den Schwanz des Vorpal-Kaninchens braucht. Daraus soll diese eine Arznei herstellen, wodurch sie zur vollwertigen Schamanin werden würde, doch wegen einer Beinverletzung kann sie den Hasen nicht selbst jagen. Und da niemand der armen Aleutia hilft, hat Nephilia das Vorpal-Kaninchen als Mob ausgeschrieben. Ist ja echt nett von ihr, aber wenn Jote Wind von der Sache kriegt, hat sie ein Problem… Naja, uns dürfte das kaum interessieren, solange wir unsere Belohnung kriegen ^^ Nephilia kann uns nicht so genau sagen, wo das Vorpal-Kaninchen eigentlich zu finden ist, doch Aleutia am Ägidenpalast verrät euch, dass ihr südlich der Irrwege, ergo am Pfad fallender Blätter nach dem Hoppelhäschen suchen müsst. Die Gegner dort sind etwas stärker als im restlichen Dschungel, aber das solltet ihr inzwischen schaffen können. Macht am besten ein paar von ihnen platt, bis das Vorpal-Kaninchen aus dem Dickicht auf euch zuspringt. Für den Clan seid ihr ab sofort ein Held! Dafür gibt euch Montblanc zwei Hi-Äther und drei Telepo-Steine, außerdem wird das Angebot am Muzzur-Bazar um den Zauber Ener erweitert. Ihr erhaltet den Kaninchenschwanz, den Aleutia für ihre Arznei braucht. Kehrt also nach Elt zurück, wo Nephilia euch schon am Eingang abfängt. Sie schleppt euch in eine abgelegene Ecke des Dorfes, wo ihr eurer Auftraggeberin in aller Heimlichkeit den erbeuteten Kaninchenschwanz überreicht. Dann platzt aber ausgerechnet Aleutia in die Runde o.O Doch zum Glück ist sie nicht sauer, weil ein Außenstehender sich in die Angelegenheiten der Viera einmischt, sondern eigentlich sogar ganz froh, dass sie nun ihren Schamanen-Abschluss machen kann. Wunderbar, damit können wir auch endlich unsere Belohnung einsacken und von hier verschwinden. Athmos Bevor ihr mit dem Athmos-Auftraggeber sprecht, geht ihr zum Platz an der Westwehr in Nalbina und redet dort mit dem Neuling Jovi, diesem Seek, der da immer hin und her rennt und irgendwann schließlich zusammenklappt. Dann geht ihr zum Djandjim-Bazar und sprecht mit eurem Auftraggeber Brogg. Ja genau, mit dem Brogg, der euch im Barheim-Tunnel diese selbstgebastelte Sicherung in die Hand gedrückt hat. Jedenfalls wartet er auf eine Karawane, die ihm neues Bastelmaterial bringen soll, doch die wird offenbar von Athmos in Schach gehalten. Also machen wir das Vieh platt, bevor unser guter Freund hier noch weint. Athmos tobt im Norden der Mosphora-Berge, am Nördlichen Bergfuß. Also auf in die Schlacht, bevor Brogg nichts mehr zum Basteln hat! Brogg ist total happy, dass Athmos Geschichte ist, und erzählt seinem zufällig auftauchenden Kumpel Jovi freudig, was wir ihn plattgemacht haben. Daraufhin grunzt der Seek wortlos davon… Mysteriös. Gilkröte Diesen Auftrag könnt ihr eigentlich schon seit einer ganzen Weile als Notfahndung bei Montblanc annehmen, doch bisher wart ihr noch viel zu schwach dafür. Sobald ihr nach Archadis aufbrechen könnt, dürftet ihr aber stark genug sein, um es mit der Killerkröte aufzunehmen. Sichert euch also den Auftrag zu, bei dem euch auch der Seek Bansato unterstützen wird. Eure Auftraggeberin Nanau wartet während der Regenzeit im Kristallgefilde in der Giza-Ebene auf euch. Ihr Bruder Rowcro, der auch bei ihr ist, hat mal eine Haarspange aus Schildpatt für seine große Schwester gekauft, was die Gilkröte erzürnt hat. Vor langer Zeit wurde diese mächtige Schildkröte mal in eine Urne verbannt, doch nun ist sie, offenbar wegen der Haarspange, wieder frei und tobt herum. Unsere Aufgabe: die Gilkröte besiegen und sie in die Schweige-Urne bannen, die Rowcro uns mit auf den Weg gibt. Sie befindet sich auf dem Feld der Bestienspuren, das ihr nur betreten könnt, wenn ihr eine kleine Nebenaufgabe gelöst habt. Außerdem erscheint die Gilkröte nur bei Wolkenbrüchen – bei diesen regnet es besonders stark, außerdem blitzt es, aber Bansato sagt euch beim Betreten des Gebietes schon, wenn es soweit ist. Und bis dahin könnt ihr ja die Zirkonschildkröten plattmachen, die da sonst rumlungern. :→ So kommt ihr zum Feld der Bestienspuren Für diesen fantastischen Sieg nennt der Clan euch von nun an einen Elitejäger. Wow! Von Montblanc gibt es dafür zwei Elixiere und drei Telepo-Steine, außerdem könnt ihr am Muzzur-Bazar nun die Dubli-Kette und Eners physischen Bruder Courage kaufen. Nanau hat sich inzwischen ins Trockene gerettet, sodass ihr bis zur nächsten Trockenzeit warten müsst, um euch eure Belohnung abzuholen. Wenn es soweit ist, geht ihr in die Nomadensiedlung und übergebt die Schweige-Urne, die dann schließlich die Nomadenführerin Grenat Brunoala an sich nimmt. Außerdem berichtet sie, was es mit der Urne eigentlich auf sich hat: Wenn da eine Gilkröte drinsteckt, hält das die Monster von der Siedlung fern. Irgendwann verliert sie aber an Kraft, sodass eine neue Gilkröte darin gebannt werden muss. Mit dieser Haarspange aus Schildpatt hat diese ganze Geschichte absolut nichts zu tun… Da hat jemand Nanau und Rowcro ganz schön verarscht, höhö. Seelenbrenner Die Erlegung des Seelenbrenners wurde vom Krieger Grom in Auftrag gegeben, den ihr in Jahara auf dem Grund der inneren Ruhe, ganz in der Nähe vom Kriegsmeister Spinell findet. Ein Freund von ihm, der Jüngling Asdal, befindet sich in den Henna-Minen und wird dort vom Seelenbrenner bedroht, gegen den die Garif nichts ausrichten können. Euer Gegner spukt durch die Förderstelle 1 in den Henna-Minen. Laut Grom soll dort auch dichte Mysth sein, aber die hab ich selbst nach zehnmaligem Durchspielen noch nie gesehen. Sei’s drum. Grom ist überglücklich, dass der Seelenbrenner endlich Geschichte ist, und schickt euch außerdem zum Elementkrieger Yugir, den ihr im Nordosten des Grundes der inneren Ruhe findet. Dieser erzählt von einer gewaltigen Kraft in den Henna-Minen und wollte uns nach unserem glorreichen Sieg über den Seelenbrenner eigentlich dorthin schicken, doch er erkennt (völlig zurecht!), dass wir wohl doch noch etwas schwach auf der Brust sind. Daher sollen wir uns „mächtigen Beistand“ besorgen… Und zwar ganz viel mächtigen Beistand – von zehn Espern, die es zu unterwerfen gilt, redet der Mann hier! Bis ihr die alle beisammen habt, dauert es noch eine ganze Weile, und glaubt mir, das ist auch gut so! « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)